


Despertar

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Trolling
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Isso é algum tipo de fetiche seu ?”





	Despertar

Doumeki gostava de acordar daquele jeito, sentindo lábios contra os seus, ele gostava que ele conhecia aquele outro corpo bem o suficiente nesse ponto para poder reconhecê-lo mesmo antes de abrir os olhos. E ele só os abriu após os lábios se afastarem.

“Porque você só me beija primeiro quando eu estou dormindo ?” Doumeki perguntou

“Uh, o que ?”

“Quando eu estou desperto sempre sou eu que tenho que começar”

“Eu não realmente sei, eu hum-”

“Isso é algum tipo de fetiche seu ?”

“O QUE ????”

“Eu acho que se chama sonofilia, um fetiche por pessoas dormindo ou desmaiadas. Nada contra se você tiver, eu estou apenas curioso”

“Eu não  tenho um fetiche por pessoas inconscientes seu imbecil !”

“Então, é necrofilia ? Você finge que eu estou morto quando você me beija assim? Novamente tudo bem se esse for o caso”

“Eu não tenho fetiche por pessoas mortas, ou inconscientes ou nada assim ! Não tem nada irresistível pra mim a respeito dos seus lábios quando você está inconsciente. Quer saber ? O motivo provavelmente é porque quando você está desperto você sempre diz coisas babacas e sem noção como essas e eu me lembro porque você não merece beijos”

“Eu acho que eu mereço mesmo quando eu estou falando. Eu não me importaria de receber mais alguns agora”

“Confie em mim, você não merece !”

“Se você diz...você tem certeza que não é apenas porque não é divertido pra você a não ser que eu esteja inconsciente ?”

Watanuki olhou pra Doumeki com raiva e aí Watanuki o beijou, mas depois disso ele esclareceu que ele apenas fez aquilo para provar o seu ponto.


End file.
